Three Years Later
by JumpingGypsey
Summary: This is a sequel to "Sulu's Second Law of Attraction", please note that I do not own Star Trek or "Sulu's Second Law of Attraction", I have permission from the author of "Sulu's Second Law of Attraction", to create a sequel to the first story. If you have not read "Sulu's Second Law of Attraction" I would recomend reading it before you read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This is a sequel to ****_"Sulu's Second Law of Attraction"_****, please note that I do not own Star Trek or ****_"Sulu's Second Law of Attraction"_****, I have permission from the author of ****_"Sulu's Second Law of Attraction"_****, to create a sequel to the first story.**  
**Summary: It had been three years since Sulu had kissed Chekov on the bridge, in front of all of the members on the crew. As their relationship grows stronger, Sulu finds Chekov in the Rec Room, but is unimpressed by what he finds out.**

Chapter 1  
It was early April, the 5th to be exact. Sulu had been aimlessly walking the decks when he came across Scotty.  
"Eh there Mr. Sulu, what'cha been up to?" He asked.  
"Uh, not much Scotty, I've just been wandering the decks."  
"Ah, I see. Is Mr. Chekov alright?"  
Sulu gave a confused expression on his face as he asked, "What do you mean by that? Is he hurt? Is he alright? What happened?"  
"Calm down Mr. Sulu. I was just wondering if you had seen him because you two are constantly at each others side."  
"Oh, well Pavel had a shift on the bridge that he had to report to. However my shift doesn't start until tonight."  
"Well I'm off to Engineering."  
"See you later Scotty."  
"See you Sulu." Scotty said as he headed towards Engineering. As Sulu walked onto the seventh deck, he wondered how Pavel was. It seemed like only yesterday that he had kissed Pavel on the bridge three years ago. He loved the look on Kirk's face when he did so.

He let out a light laugh and a small smile, remembering Kirk's face.

Just as Sulu was turning a corner, McCoy accidentally stabbed Sulu with a needle.  
"Sulu! Sulu! God Sulu, watch where you're going!"  
As Sulu swayed back and forth, he lost consciousness and fell in a heap on the floor.

Sulu had a very sharp and sore pain all over his body. He couldn't remember much, only that he walked into something and collapsed.  
"Uuugh." He moaned.

As he opened his eyes he saw what looked to be the Sickbay, he couldn't tell for sure because his vision was awfully blurry. As he rubbed his eyes and sat up, there was a nurse beside him; she seemed to be filling up a glass of water, on the table beside Sulu's bed.  
"Oh good, you're up!" She said, "I will tell Doctor McCoy that you are up." She said as she walked away in the other direction.

As she left, Sulu rubbed his aching head, and collapsed on top of the bed. It seemed like hours until Doctor McCoy got there, when the door to Sickbay opened.  
It was followed by quick soft foot steps, "Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru." Said a familiar voice, and a small figure sat at the edge of the bed. Sulu got up and saw Chekov at the foot of the bed.  
Sulu gave a little smile when he saw him.  
"Oh Honey, are you alright?" He asked, as he brushed a stray piece of Sulu's hair out of his eyes.  
"Uh, I'm not sure. I don't remember what happened, I just woke up here." Sulu said.  
As Chekov held Sulu's hand in his, McCoy walked in.  
"Huh, well I've been told I should apologize for accidentally stabbing with a needle that made you pass out." McCoy said, as he entered the room.

When McCoy finished explaining what had happened to Chekov and Sulu, Chekov left to get Dinner in the Rec Room.

Sulu was surprised by how bored one person could get by starring at a ceiling. He was told by McCoy that he had to stay in Sickbay overnight to make sure that nothing would happen to him in the night. Because on the Enterprise, you can't have a potentially hazardous chemical inside person, while they wonder the ship.

"Mr. Sulu, how are you feeling?" Kirk asked as he and Uhura walked into Sickbay.  
"Bored, extremely bored." He responded.  
"Oh that's too bad," Uhura started, "Has Pavel come to visit you?"  
"Yeah, he came earlier today, it was defiantly nice that he came to see me, and that he was the first one to visit me."  
"Has anyone ever told you that you two are absolutely the most adorable couple I've seen?" Uhura asked.  
"Well thank you! That really means a lot." Sulu said.

A few minutes later McCoy walked in with a glass of water, "Drink this, you need to keep yourself hydrated." He said, as Sulu began to drink from the glass, he felt very sleepy and quickly fell asleep.  
"Ugh, Doctor you need to stop doing that!" Uhura said, annoyed.

When Sulu woke up he was in his quarters, and Pavel was sitting on the edge of his bed.  
"I heard McCoy knocked you out again." He said softly.  
"I guess so… I very vaguely remember what happened."  
"By the way, McCoy told me that you are not supposed to leave your quarters for 2 days." Pavel said.  
_Uuugh_, Sulu moaned hopelessly, he was tired of sitting around in a bed.  
"It's okay Hikaru," He said as he kissed Sulu's hand, "The days will be over before you know it."  
Just as Sulu started to fall asleep, Pavel said the four words Hikaru never got tired of hearing.  
"I love you Hikaru."

_To Sulu no matter what he would never get tired of those words. The way Pavel said them, and how he never stopped saying them. Hikaru loved Pavel just as much as Pavel loved him. Hikaru knew that Pavel would always love him, until the day he could get out of his quarters, did he know that that could all turn upside down?_

Well what did you think? This was the first Star Trek Fan fiction I've written, so I hope I did a good job. Chapter 2 is coming soon, I'm expecting this story to be about four chapters long.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
Sulu thought that the three days, with him stuck in bed would never end. However, when Doctor McCoy came into his quarters to tell him he could return to his work, he thought the days couldn't go by faster.

"Alright Sulu, you can go now." McCoy said, in an extremely dry, bored voice.  
As Sulu got up and walked into the washroom to comb his hair, he fell to the ground hard. His leg had gone numb and he collapsed immediately when he put pressure on it.  
"Sulu I can't watch over you all day, I've got things I need to do!" McCoy said as he helped Sulu to his feet.

Sulu walked into the washroom carefully and quickly combed his hair. He assumed that Kirk, Chekov, and Uhura were already in the con. As he stepped out of his quarters, he walked towards the Turbo-Lift. As he stepped into the bridge, he took his regular seat beside Chekov, but he wasn't there.  
Sulu just assumed that his boyfriend was late. Spock was already there. As  
Kirk sat down in the captain's chair, followed by Uhura.

When thirty minutes passed by, with no sign of Chekov, the members in the con became worried, with the exception of Spock.  
"Have any of you heard from Mr. Chekov?" Scotty asked when Kirk asked him to come up to the bridge.  
Uhura shook her head, "I saw him this morning when he walked passed my quarters. He mumbled something about her not knowing that he was with Sulu. He was headed towards the Conference room."  
"Hmm, the logical assumption would be that a female passenger upset Mr. Chekov and he left in the other direction upset." Spock said.  
"No kidding Sherlock." McCoy said, rolling his eyes.  
"We only need to figure out who upset him, why she upset him, and where Chekov is now." Spock said, ignoring McCoy's comment.  
"Well then Sherlock, how do you plan on doing that?" McCoy asked Spock.

By using Spock's plan, the members on the bridge split up for a different part in the mission. Spock suggested that Sulu, McCoy and Scotty would search the ship for Chekov, and himself, Uhura, and Kirk would attempt to find anyone that could have upset Chekov, or some one that saw him this morning, or if they knew anyone that could have upset Chekov. They each took a communicator, so they could keep in contact.

**Spock, Uhura and Kirk**  
"Exactly who are we looking for?" Kirk asked.  
Spock rolled his eyes, and Uhura sighed heavily.  
"Lets start in the Rec room." Uhura subjected.  
The men followed her.

As they walked into the Rec room they walked up to a nurse that was sitting at a table beside a wall. The nurse looked up at them and asked, "Yes? How may I help you?"  
"Do you know who Pavel Chekov is? Spock asked.  
"Yes, I know him." She said.  
"Did you happen to see him recently?" Uhura asked.  
"Well this morning, at about 6:30 a.m. he was in here, in the Rec room. There was a girl with him, she was about twenty years old. All I can remember is that she was trying to get him to kiss her."

Kirk, Uhura and Spock exchanged confused glances.  
"Do you know why she was trying to do this?" Kirk asked.  
"No I don't. However, when Chekov mentioned that he was with Sulu, she threw a fit. She started screaming at him and held onto him so tightly he screamed, several times. She almost kissed him but I got to my feet and kicked her in the stomach. That's what happened."  
"One last thing," Spock began, "Do you have any idea who she is, or where she is now?"  
"After I kicked her, Chekov ran, and the girl ran out of the room in the opposite direction. I saw her run into Chekov's quarters after I left the Rec room. That's the last I saw of her."  
"Thank you! That helps a lot. If you learn anything else please let us know." Uhura said as the three walked out of the Rec room and towards Chekov's quarters.  
"So she was probably jealous of Sulu." Spock said.  
"Or she didn't like their relationship." Uhura said.  
"Kirk to Scott." Kirk said into the communicator, "Kirk to Scott, come in Scotty."  
"Scott here captain. Did you find out anything."  
"Yes, the girl either likes Chekov, or she doesn't like Sulu. She tried to kiss him and was last seen walking into his quarters." Kirk said.  
"Well that's great, we haven't found Chekov yet." Scotty said.  
"Well keep looking, he couldn't have gone far, and it's not like he could leave the ship without being noticed." Kirk said.  
"Alright Captain, Scott out."

**McCoy, Scotty and Sulu**  
They had already checked Chekov's quarters, Sulu's quarters, the Conference room, and if Chekov went back to the bridge the replaced crewmembers would tell the security guards on look out for Chekov and the six very good friends of him; of which were also looking for him. At this point Sulu was heart broken at the fact he may never see him again.

Sulu sat down against a wall and with his hands holding his face he started to bawl. Scotty kneeled next to him and said softly, "Don't worry laddie, we'll find him there's no where he could have gone, except the ship."  
"Scotty's right Sulu. He knows this ship forwards, backwards, and inside out. He can find anything on this ship." McCoy said.  
Sulu let out a sigh, as he wiped his eyes and stood up. They walked towards the Rec room, but when Sulu walked in he was devastated.

In the Rec room was his Chekov, who had his hands on a woman's shoulders. She had her hands on his waist, and worst of all, they were kissing. Sulu wondered if all he said about Chekov loving him was all just a lie. He than began to wonder if he had just wasted three years with him for nothing but a broken heart.  
What he saw broke his heart, he wanted to leave at that moment, but he wanted an explanation.

But he wasn't the first to say something.  
"Chekov, what the hell do you think you're doing." McCoy yelled.  
The girl let go of Chekov, and he turned around quickly. Chekov examined his surroundings. Chekov saw exactly what he didn't want to see.

Sulu's face was soaked with tears and his eyes were red and swollen. Beside Sulu was a confused Scotty, and a mad-looking and shocked McCoy. Chekov wanted to tell Sulu his side of the story, but he knew Sulu would never listen.  
"Sulu, please. I still love you. I would never hurt you I-" Chekov started but Sulu interrupted him.  
"That's okay Pavel." Sulu said weakly, because he had been crying." It's obvious that you don't love me." Sulu finished his sentence and quickly ran out of the Rec room and ran down the hallway. He heard his name called, but he didn't turn back. He kept running. When he got to the door of his quarters he walked inside.

He threw himself on his bed and buried his head in his hands.  
Pavel doesn't love me anymore. Pavel doesn't love me anymore. Pavel doesn't love me anymore. Pavel doesn't love me anymore. Pavel doesn't love me anymore. Pavel doesn't love me anymore.  
He thought over in his head several times, until there was a knock at his door.  
"Who is it." Sulu asked.  
"Kirk, and Spock."  
"Come in."  
Sure enough Kirk and Spock entered his room and sat on a loveseat.  
"Scotty and McCoy told us what happened. Are you okay? I can't believe that Chekov would do that to you." Kirk said.  
"Look at me Captain." Sulu sobbed, "If you can tell me that I'm okay I will give you five thousand dollars."  
"Point taken." Kirk began, "But I think you might want to let it out. Don't get me wrong, you obviously still love Pavel, but you need to let him go."  
"Jim what are you taking about?" Spock started, "Chevok probably has an explanation for what you saw. You need to talk to him."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
Chekov lay on his bed weeping. After Sulu left Rec room, without Chekov giving an explanation to what really happened, Sulu left. Which made Pavel feel like the worst person in the world.  
There was a knock on the door. Chekov didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.  
"Chekov? Are you in there?" It was Scotty.  
"Come in Scotty."  
Scotty along with Kirk, McCoy, Spock, and Uhura walked in. Chekov sighed. Great more people to ask me what the hell I did to Sulu.  
Uhura came over and grabbed Chekov in a sister-like hug. Before Chekov knew it, he was crying into her shoulder.  
"Oh Chekov, we came to hear your side of the story." She said gently.  
"Pavel, call me Pavel." He said. He took a deep breath and collapsed onto of his bed and began,  
_"When I got up today I walked out of my quarters I walked into the Rec room to get Breakfast. However, when I got there, this weird girl was standing against a table. I had never seen her before, she was wearing a red uniform, not that that makes a difference. She knew my name. 'Chekov' she called. I walked towards her. I blanked out during the conversation, all I can remember from it is that she wanted Sulu out of my life and she wanted to take his place. I told her no and that I would never love anyone except Hikaru. She got angry at this and kept telling me, 'I was making a mistake.' She tried to kiss me, and wrapped her strong arms around my neck. After that, a nurse walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach. I ran into Conference room from there. I hid under the table and cried. I was there for at least an hour, when I finally left, I walked to my quarters, sure enough the girl who I didn't want to see at all, was there, sitting on my bed. I immediately left and went to the Rec room; she followed me. I turned around and faced her. Before I could even say anything she immediately wrapped her arms around my waist; I struggled to escape her grasp, but she was too strong. When she kissed me I attempted to escape by using my hands, and pushing against her shoulders. That when Hikaru, McCoy and Scotty walked in, it couldn't have been worse timing."_

"There, now you all know the whole story. The only I want though is my beloved Sulu, but he'll never talk to me again." As Chekov started to cry again, he reached into his bedside table and pulled out a blue velvet box, "And to think-I probably will never be able to give him this."  
When the others realised that it was an engagement ring box that Chekov pulled out, they realised how heart broken Chekov was, and that Sulu may never forgive him. All of them exchanged looks of shock.  
As Chekov continued crying, Scotty picked up the box and looked at the ring inside. It was a mid-sized silver ring that was made up of twisted lines  
"Chekov don't give up. You came this far and you need to keep going." Scotty said, "Now I want you to go to his quarters, tell him your side of the story, and get down on one knee and ask him to spend the rest of his life with you."  
Chekov stopped crying into his pillow, grabbed the box from Scotty, and gave the five of them a big smile and left.

As Chekov walked through the decks on the ship, he hoped he would find Sulu in his quarters. He stopped when he got to Sulu's quarters. He knew the code to get in, because Sulu gave it to him when they became close friends; but after what happened in the Rec room, Chekov felt like he needed to ask to come in, rather than just walk in.  
He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" He heard a dull, quiet voice say.  
"It's Pavel. May I come in Sulu?" Chekov asked.  
There was a long silence. Just as Chekov was about to walk away, there was some footsteps, and the door opened with a whoosh. Sulu stood in the doorway, his face was still wet with tears, and his eyes were red.  
"Why are you here?" He asked dully, with a sadness in his voice.  
"I came to tell you my side of the story, and that I didn't cheat on you and that I still love you." He said as he put the small box into his pants pocket.  
Sulu motioned with his hands for Chekov to enter.  
Sulu sat down on a white loveseat on the opposite wall of his bed.  
Chekov stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"You can sit down." Sulu said, and motioned for Pavel to sit beside him.  
Chekov sat.  
"I'm willing to hear your side of the story Pavel."  
"Okay. This is what happened."

When Chekov finished telling the story, Sulu felt like the biggest moron in the world.  
"Pavel, I'm sorry I accused you of cheating on me."  
"That's okay." Chekov said, "Besides I've got a question to ask you."  
Sulu had a confused look on his face.  
"Hikaru, let me explain," Chekov began, "I love you, I love you 'till the end of the world. I would never hurt you and if I did I would apologize, and I would never forgive myself if I did. When we started dating, I had never been happier-"  
"Pav, where are you going with this?" Sulu asked.  
"Please, let me finish." Chekov said, and grabbed Sulu's hand in between his own. Sulu nodded.  
"Until today, I never knew what it was like to be heart broken; or what it was like to lose something you love and need. Karu, all I mean by this is that I don't want to let you go, and that I want you to be mine forever." Chekov finished as he reached into his pocket and grabbed the tiny blue velvet box in his pocket.

As he slid off the side of the loveseat and onto the floor, he opened the box and got on one knee. He could see the confusion fade from Sulu's face, as it turned into shock and he eyes grew tears.  
"Hikaru, will you marry me." Pavel asked.  
At this point, Sulu burst into tears and kneeled down beside his boyfriend.  
"Yes, of course I will Pav." Sulu said.  
Chekov grinned because he was so glad to see his boyfriend agree to marry him.  
Chekov slid the ring into Sulu's finger, and Chekov, in one single movement, grabbed his fiancée by the shoulders and pulled Sulu on top of himself, and gave him a peck on the lips.  
"Wow, where did you get so strong?"  
Chekov grinned and chuckled at this, and just gave his fiancée a good, long, slow, passionate kiss on the lips.  
Two minutes later, exhausted and out of breath, they finally broke the kiss. Sulu continued to kiss Pavel's cheek, the corner of his lips, and down his neck, and rested his nose in between Pavel's collarbone and his neck. With Sulu's neck exposed, Chekov kissed down the edge of Hikaru's neck until there was a knock on the door.  
"Who is it?" They both answered.  
"It's Kirk, along with Uhura, Spock, Scotty, and McCoy." Kirk said.  
"Come in." Sulu said.  
The 5 of them walked in and saw the two of them, Sulu on top of Chekov, and clearly more in love than ever.  
"Guys, Hikaru and I are getting married." Chekov said, in his adorable Russian accent.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
"Oh congratulations guys!" Uhura said, as she gave them both a loving hug. Chekov blushed and Sulu smiled. As Scotty, Kirk, McCoy and Spock gave their congratulations, they decided that they would spend the night at Sulu's quarters. Uhura already had plans so she had to leave. "Well have fun you guys!" She said, as she gave each of them a hug and left. For the beginning of the night, the six of them decided that they would all get Dinner, and then come back later.  
So they headed towards the Rec room. As all six of them filled into the Turbo-Lift, Kirk pushes a button and they started to move. When the doors opened, they started to fill out into the hallway. With Kirk and Spock leading, McCoy and Scotty behind them, and Chekov and Sulu in the back, they walked towards the Rec room. Sulu grabbed Chekov's hand and Chekov kissed Sulu's temple as they walked into the Rec room. They walked over to a long skinny table on the left side of the ship that had a constant supply of food.  
McCoy grabbed a plate of fruit, Kirk got one of everything, Spock got a tradition Vulcan soup, Sulu got a fruit parfait, Scotty go himself a Scotch, and Chekov grabbed himself some pancakes. They sat together at a large table at the opposite end of the Rec room. Spock and Kirk sat opposite of Chekov and Sulu, Scotty sat at the side of the table (to the left of Sulu and right of Spock), and McCoy sat opposite of Scotty (to the left of Kirk and the right of Chekov). They sat in silence as they ate their food. It was Scotty who finally broke the silence.  
"So Pavel, Hikaru, what are your plans for your wedding?"  
"Are you aware at the fact that I asked Hikaru to marry me seconds before you guys showed up? We have had no time to discuss matterz like zat." Chekov said.  
"Oh, right." Scotty said quietly.  
Chekov whispered something into Sulu's ear, and Sulu nodded in agreement. "We would love it if you guys would each give a speech at our wedding though."  
"I'm sure we would all be honoured to do so." McCoy said. The rest of them nodded to agree.  
"If I can make a suggestion to your wedding plans," Spock began; everyone else made a slightly confused face. "/Is it a week from now that is your actual three year anniversary? Today is the 8th of April so that would be 15th of April I believe, is that correct?" Spock asked.  
"Yeah it iz, vhy do you ask? And how does zat have to do vith our vedding?" Chekov asked Spock.  
"Have your wedding on the anniversary of when Sulu kissed you on the bridge, on your anniversary of the day that you started your relationship. What do you think?" Spock asked again.  
Chekov gave a slight and a nod, and Sulu said, "Hmm, what do you think of that Pav? I like it."  
"I think it vould be sweet to have our wedding on the day you first kissed me."  
"Then it's settled, you just need to plan out what will be at your wedding and who will be invited, and general things like that." Kirk said.  
Sulu smiled at Chekov and held his hand, Chekov returned the smile and planted a kiss on Sulu's cheek, and rested his head in between Sulu's head and collarbone. Sulu played with Chekov's hair for a while.  
"Well if we're all done eating," McCoy started, "Maybe Pavel and Hikaru can return to one of their quarters and we can meet them there when we get our stuff for tonight."  
The rest of them agreed and started to fill out of the Rec room. As Sulu and Chekov headed towards Sulu's quarters, the others headed towards their own rooms.

Chekov was in the washroom, in his pyjamas, cleaning his face with a washcloth. Sulu walked up behind him (also wearing pyjamas) and wrapped his arms around his neck and said, "Watcha doing?"  
"Vhat does it look like, I'm vashing my face." He said.  
Sulu chuckled and turned his head to kiss his fiancée. Chekov put down the cloth and put his arms around Sulu's neck, and Sulu put his around Chekov's waist. Sulu move his hands into Chekov's hair and tangled his hands in his curls. Chekov opened his moth and passionately kissed his fiancée. There was a knock on the door, "Chekov? Sulu? It's Scotty and Kirk, open the door."  
Neither one of the engaged men wanted to end the kiss, but they knew they had to. Sulu walked towards the door and opened it. Kirk and McCoy stood there, McCoy was wearing a blue tee-shirt and grey pyjama bottoms, Kirk was wearing a tee-shirt and navy blue pyjama bottoms. "Hey guys," Sulu said, "Come in!" Sulu sat on the same loveseat that Chekov apologized to Sulu, and Chekov joined him. Kirk sat on the right side of the bed and McCoy sat on Sulu's desk chair and moved it closer to the others.  
"So how are you guys?" Sulu asked.  
"I'm good." McCoy answered.  
"I'm also good." Kirk said.  
They sat in silence for a bit until Kirk said, "So if you guys are getting married soon, would this be qualified as the bachelor party?"  
"Probably, Vhy do you ask?" Chekov asked.  
"Well there's almost always a bachelor party before the wedding of the groom or in this case grooms." Kirk said.  
"Do you guys know what you're doing for your honeymoon?" McCoy asked.  
"We'll probably just take a week of vacations and just spend it with each other." Sulu said.  
"Awwww." McCoy and Kirk said together.  
"Aren't you the sweetest." Chekov said as he gave him one of the biggest _'aren't you just the cutest thing in the world'_ looks, followed by a soft kiss to the lips.  
There was a knock on the door and McCoy got up and answered it. "Oh hey guys." He said, as Spock and Scotty came in. Scotty was wearing maroon pyjama bottoms and a black tee-shirt. Spock was wearing black pyjama bottoms and a Royal blue tee-shirt. They saw Chekov and Sulu kissing on the loveseat, "What did we miss?" Scotty asked, who was also holding three bottles of Scotch.  
"Not much." Kirk said as he shrugged.  
Sulu and Chekov stopped kissing and acknowledged their guests that had arrived. "Hey Spock. Hey Scotty." Sulu said, putting an arm around Chekov and pulling him closer towards him. Scott lay down on the bed and Spock grabbed a seat in a living chair beside Sulu's bed.

It was 10:45 at night and the group of men already drank all three bottles of Scotch (Scotty of which had a whole bottle to himself, and threatened the others, if they tried to take it, he'd cut off they're head; they also decided not to tell him about his problem with drinking too much Scotch).  
"So what do we do now?" Chekov asked. He was now completely lying in Sulu's lap and Sulu was moving Chekov's hair across his face and back the other way; he did this 34 times already.  
"We could play some traditional games, that are normally played at sleepovers." McCoy suggested.  
"Like?" Kirk asked.  
"Umm, 'Truth or Dare', 'Would You Rather', 'Spin the Bottle', things like that." McCoy replied.  
"Lets start vith 'Vould You Rather.'" Chekov said.  
"Okay Spock, would you rather experience human emotions forever, or simply turn into a cat?" Kirk asked.  
"That is the oddest question I've ever been asked, but I'd have to go with cat. McCoy Would you rather be stuck with me as a Siamese twin or die of being pushed into a Volcano by me?" Spock asked.  
McCoy rolled his eyes and responded, "If neither was an option, I'd pick that; but since I can't I'd go with you as a Siamese twin, **NO QUESTIONS ASKED."** He said sternly, "Sulu would you rather give up your life to see Pavel live, or Pavel die for you to live?" Sulu's jaw dropped, " I'd rather see Pavel live for me. Scotty would you rather give up Scotch or being Chief Engineer on the Enterprise?" Scotty put on a 'that's not even funny to joke about and if you bring it up again, I swear I will kill you' look. "Honestly, I would never choose between those two things, but I'd give up Scotch, no question asked! Chekov would you rather leave Hikaru, or be hurt by Sulu?" Chekov after hearing this, looked like he was about to cry. Sulu pulled him up and into bridal position; where Chekov sat on top of Sulu with his head on Sulu's shoulder, and Sulu holding him tight. "Uh, well I vould never leave Karu and if he hurt me, I vould ask him why he hurt me, and try to make up with him." He turned his head to Sulu and said, "I vould never leave you, you must know zis." He said, and he sounded like he was about to burst into tears. "Oh Pav." Sulu comfortingly said as he lay a kiss on Chekov's temple.

A few rounds after that, they decided that they would end the game; after Kirk said that he would rather deal with Uhura annoying him rather than suffer another one of Dr. McCoy's medical tests. Spock said he would rather punch McCoy in the face because he was being annoying and not because it was a self-defence technique. McCoy said he would rather give up being a doctor instead of listen to Spock explain 'The Laws of Physics'. Sulu said he'd rather stab someone with a sword (with his advanced Fencing knowledge), to save someone else's life, rather than see all of his best friends die. Scotty said he'd rather switch positions with Sulu rather than Kirk; and Chekov said he'd rather be stranded on a frozen planet, rather than one with an extremely hot rainforest planet.

They than had several rounds of 'Truth or Dare'. During which McCoy confessed that he had an affair with two of the nurses on the ship at the same time, that he kissed a guy before he kissed a girl, he was also dared to try the 'Cinnamon Challenge' of which he failed after almost setting his mouth on fire. Spock failed to see the point of these silly games and took a nap instead. Kirk confessed he had been called every swear in the book, he was dared to draw a monocle on his face with marker and to run up and down all the decks screaming. Chekov was dared to drink a 500ml of hot sauce and salsa, to confess he never kissed anyone before he kissed Hikaru, and that he had two people he had relationships with before Sulu (the 1st lasted 2 months, the other was 1 ½ weeks). Scotty was dared to not drink any Scotch for the rest of the night, he confessed that when he was 13 he once forgot to wear underwear on a day he had Gym at school, and that he broke seven of his bones in his life(both arms, his left leg twice, two of his ribs and his collarbone); and Sulu admitted that he liked Pavel when he first saw him, and loved him when Pavel saved his life, that the worst thing he ever did was glue someone's hands to their shirt, and he was dared to eat 10 chocolate bars, or until he started vomiting. He ate the chocolate bars, but than got a huge stomach ache after.

"Vhat now?" Chekov asked; he had moved from Sulu's lap, to lying on the floor. It was now 1:57 a.m. and everyone was both extremely tired and wide awake.  
"Ugh, we still have to do something after this?" Sulu asked, he was sprawled across the bed, and looked exhausted.  
"I suggest we all go to sleep." McCoy said, also looking exhausted. There wasn't much disagreement to this decision. Chekov got off of the floor and lay down beside Sulu. Scotty quickly fell asleep on the floor, Spock was already asleep in Sulu's desk chair, McCoy fell asleep on the chair beside Sulu's bed, and Kirk lay down on the Loveseat, and they all fell asleep quickly, and didn't wake until noon.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm not sure why this is but my story is over 5 000 words, yet the site says it's a lot less. Oh well, just a heads up.**  
**Chapter 5**  
The next five days passed by extremely slowly for Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, Kirk, Uhura, Spock and McCoy; all of which were helping Sulu and Chekov plan their wedding. On the evening before the wedding, the gathered in Sulu's quarters and collapsed on several surfaces of exhaustion:  
Kirk on the floor  
Chekov into Sulu  
Sulu into the armchair beside his bed  
McCoy against the wall  
Spock against the door  
Uhura into the loveseat  
Scotty also onto the floor  
They all let out sighs of relief that Chekov's and Sulu's wedding was planned and they just had to get ready for the wedding; that was going to be tomorrow.  
When they finally woke up, it was 5:00a.m in the morning, on the wedding day. Chekov got up and looked around, everyone else was still sleeping. He walked into the washroom. He looked his sleepy-faced self in the eyes. As he washed his face, brushed his teeth, tided hi hair and walked over to Sulu's closet, and grabbed his suit and again walked to the washroom to put it on.  
He wore a thin black suit, black pants, and black dress shoes, he wore a collared white button down shirt on top of his red tie, of which he couldn't stop fiddling with. He placed the red rose, that ha inch stem, on the front of his jacket on top of his heart.  
There was a knock on the door.  
"Come in." Chekov said. It was Uhura that entered, she closed the door behind her. She smiled at him. "Hey. No one else is up." She said. "Are you nervous?" She asked.  
Chekov nodded, "A little, I'm worried that something will go wrong." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. There was another knock on the door.  
"Come in." Chekov said, escaping from Uhura's hug. It was Sulu, he was still in his clothes from yesterday, meanwhile Chekov was wearing his fancy suit. They both smiled at the sight of each other and gave each other a hug like they hadn't seen each other in ten years. Chekov lifted his chin off of Sulu's shoulder and placed a loving kiss on his lips. Uhura let out an 'awe' when they kissed. When they released they got everyone else up, and Sulu got into his suit.

The next hour was a hurricane of stress and preparation. Everyone was running around making sure that everything was perfect. What drove Sulu up the wall, was that he was told to stay in his quarters and stay there until he was told to come out. Chekov was told to do the same, but in his quarters. Sulu couldn't stand not being by Chekov. All the others were in the other room checking when guests arrived, that they got to their assigned tables; the rest were walking around the ship and making sure the crew on the bridge was doing okay. Sulu couldn't stand being alone, he was just about to leave when Pavel walked in. "Sulu, Sulu, Sulu, Sulu." He said, as he ran towards Sulu and tackled him to the ground, along with a fury of kisses. They rolled around on the ground still kissing until their lips were purple from kissing.  
When they stopped kissing they stared at each other with googly eyes. Than the door opened again. All of the others came in, "Sulu have you seen Chek-…ov?" McCoy started, but stopped when he saw them together on the floor, completely head over heels for each other. They realised the others came in, and helped each other up. Sulu placed an arm around Chekov and Uhura said, "It's time. Are you two ready?" She asked.  
And together, Chekov and Sulu said, "Absolutely."

Chekov was bursting with excitement when he stood in front of the crowd and waited for Sulu to come walking down the aisle. Chekov remembered what Hikaru's name would be after this, his beloved Hikaru Sulu would become Hikaru Chekov. Oh Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru. He thought.  
That's when the doors opened and Sulu, in his perfectly fit suit, walked towards Chekov with the biggest grin on his face.  
Sulu stopped walking and stopped in front of Chekov, they both turned to the side, and Kirk walked up and stood facing the crowd and by Sulu and Chekov.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to honour the relationship of these two gentlemen. These men have known each other since the day they got to the bridge, and it was love at first sight." After they signed the Marriage Certificate, exchanged the rings, and gave their vows. Kirk gave the later speech to their marriage.  
"Pavel Chekov, do you take this Hikaru Sulu to be your lawful, wedded husband through sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
Chekov looked lovingly at Sulu and said, "I do." Sulu smiled at him, and Kirk continued, "Hikaru Sulu, do you take this Pavel Chekov to be your lawful, wedded husband through sickness and in health till death do you part?"  
"I do." He said, and Pavel smiled.  
"Well than I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss the groom." Kirk finished as Pavel threw his arms around Sulu's shoulders, and Sulu grabbed Chekov by the waist and they kissed passionately on the lips. The guests, along with Kirk all clapped. When they released, Hikaru picked Pavel up, bridal style and carried him out of the room.  
Outside of the room, Hikaru placed a loving kiss on Pavel's lips, followed by several smaller pecks on Pavel's neck. "I love you Pav." He whispered into Pavel's ear. Pavel said, "I love you too 'Karu."

When they returned, they sat down at the long rectangle table that was behind where the two of them got married, and was also facing the guests (and their tables). At the long table (from left to right) sat Kirk, Spock, Scotty, an empty chair for Hikaru, an empty chair for Pavel, McCoy, and Uhura. As they took their seats, their friends started to give speeches about Hikaru and Pavel. They went down the row, starting at Kirk.  
"Hikaru, I will never forget the months when you kept me away from Pavel, because I wanted Pavel; yet you got everyone else on your side to keep me away from Pavel. But the day I backed off, was the day I realised how much you two truly love each other. When you spun Pavel around and kissed him on the bridge in front of all the personnel on the bridge. You two are perfect for each other and you two will make a great married couple. Cheers!"  
"Cheers!" Everyone echoed Kirk.  
Kirk sat down, and Spock sat up.  
"If I were to choose a logical perfect couple, or pairing on the Enterprise, it would be Chekov and Sulu. However, they now requested that we call them by they're first names. Anyway," Spock continued, "when you see these two together; you'll see how much they love each other and how they care for each other. They have had problems in the past, but like any couple should, they always work it out. I have never seen a couple that has loved and cared for each other more than these two men right here. To Chekov and Sulu, and their love for each other."  
"Cheers!" Everyone else said, and raised their glasses; most were water filled, or filled with alcohol.  
Spock sat down as Scotty and McCoy sat up. McCoy started, "Pavel and Hikaru, you two are my favourite couple I've ever seen. Even though you two both play pranks on everyone here, like when you steal tensor bandages, or Medical kits from Sickbay. Or when you write 'McCoy is the worst.' on my office walls in Sharpie."  
"Or when you replaced my Scotch with bottles of apple juice, and drank my Scotch for yer selfs." Scotty said in his Scottish accent. "You guys however, are the most loving couple I've ever seen on the Enterpise. You two resemble each other so well, and I can't be happier that you two are getting married."  
"Cheers." McCoy and Scotty said together.

Cheers." Everyone echoed, Scotty and McCoy sat down, and Uhura stood up. "Hikaru and Pavel, you two are the cutest couple I've ever seen in my life, I love how much you guys care for each other, and how you never leave each other's sides." Pavel smiled, and Hikaru grabbed his hand. "You two are my favourite couple, and I love how you two always flirt quietly on the bridge." Pavel blushed at this and Hikaru kissed his hand. "To Pavel and Hikaru, their relationship together and their love for each other."  
"Cheers." Everyone echoed.

Uhura sat down and Chekov got up, "Karu, I will never forget the day you kissed me on the bridge, or the months before zat vhen we would spend hours together after our shifts on the bridge. I love Karu, and there will never be a day when I don't. It was the happiest day in my life when I got down on one knee, and you told me that you would marry me. I lowe you sveetie, cheers."  
"Cheers." Pavel at down, and Hikaru kissed him. The guests 'awwed' them and Hikaru stood up.  
"I love you Pav, I always have, and always will. The day I walked onto the bridge and saw you, god! It, it was love at first sight for me. When I kissed you, my heart leaped when you kissed back. I will always remember when we first started dating, we would run around the decks kissing and holding hands."  
"Awww." Everyone said, and Pavel blushed again.  
"I was thrilled when you asked me to marry you, and I promise I will never leave your side, and I will always love you, Cheers!"  
"Cheers." Everyone echoed.

As everyone ate Dinner, and gave their congratulations to Pavel and Hikaru. Before they knew it, Kirk called for the first dance, by Pavel and Hikaru, to come and dance.  
Pavel gabbed Hikaru's hand and walked him towards the dance floor. Pavel placed his left hand on Hikaru's waist, Hikaru placed his right hand on Pavel's waist. Pavel grabbed Hikaru's left hand with his right hand, and they started to dance to the song, "Crazy Little Thing Called Love" By: Queen.  
About half-way through the song other people stood up and started to dance.

_-About Half-way Through the Night-_

"Karu?'  
"Yeah Pav."  
"I think you'll make an excellent husband."  
" I think you'll also be a fantastic husband."  
Pavel rested his head on Sulu's shoulder, and kissed his neck.  
"Oh Pav," Hikaru said and Pavel kissed a sensitive spot on his neck, that made him jump.  
"Shh." Pavel hushed Hikaru, as he continued to kiss Hikaru's neck.

At that moment, Kirk looked up and saw the newly wed engaged men, and couldn't help to stare, and sigh lovingly.  
"It there a problem… Jim?" Spock asked.  
"It's. just. that. When I see those two together, I guess I get a little jealous. And that I also don't have that special someone." Kirk said.  
"Come here." Spock said, offering him a hug.  
Kirk looked confused, yet excepted the hug.  
"You'll be fine." He said as he placed a soft kiss on Kirk's cheek.  
Kirk immediately took to this advance and thrust his lips against Spock's lips.  
"Captain, this is highly illogical, I suggest we stop." Spock said as he released Kirk, and left the room. Kirk, a bit humiliated, also left the room. Uhura, who saw Kirk and Spock kiss, gave a sad face and followed them out of the room. McCoy had to leave because 7 people got drunk, and started walking around the ship, saying that 'They're all gunna die.". Scotty was still there and walked up to them.  
"Eh there, you two." He said, "Enjoyin' yer wedding now eh?"  
They smiled, "Yeah it's great." Sulu said.  
"Vhere is Jim, Spock and Uhura?" Chekov asked.  
"Spock comforted Jim, Jim kissed Spock, Spock left unimpressed, Jim left embarrassed, and Uhura followed trying to fix the problem.  
At that moment, as if timed perfectly, Uhura walked into the room, out of breath and saw Scotty, Hikaru, and Pavel beside the left wall.  
"Hey guys." She said when she joined their conversation.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
